


The Lust in all of Us

by GrumpyTanner



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Body Changes, C-boy, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Loki, Omega Peter, Oral Knotting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scent Marking, Slow Build, Symbiotic Relationship, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyTanner/pseuds/GrumpyTanner
Summary: Wade loves Peter, to the point of pain but when an odd attack leaves both of them with new responsibilities and a budding relationship he's worried that he may have made a huge mistake.Peter hid his wings, his heart and his identity and in one night, it was all ripped from him. All he can do now is move forward, hopefully with Wade by his side. Because in the end, all it did was amplify his wants.





	1. Lust Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, I'm finally publishing a Spidey pool fic. This was an idea I had rolling around for a while and it may start off slow so bare with me. Peter and Wade may be pretty OOC since this is my first the writing them but the love will come~
> 
> Also I should mention that Peter identifies as a boy. Nothing else. Just saying.

Wade jerked awake, the alpha blinking groggily. Something had set off a warning in his head, so sudden even the boxes were still unresponsive. Sitting up, he narrowed his sea blue eyes, casting his gaze around the room. But nothing seemed amiss. Frowning, he scratched his scabbing head, standing so explore the rest of his safe house. Flicking the light on, he made his way out, shuddering as the cool night air lapped over his naked body. The house proved to be empty but there was a tingle at the back of his skull, the feeling of being watched. Stretching dramatically, he casually made his way over to his couch, sitting with his leg spread wide. Scratching his nuts, he turned the TV on, flicking through some channels before landing on a bad porn parody of himself and Spider-Man. 

 

[Woah, bad plot but Spiderbabes ass~]

 

{ **Not as good as the real one but still great spank bank material** }

 

Wade grunted in agreement, his length twitching to life slowly. He finally relented to touching himself as the hot flesh tapped his thigh, his calloused and scarred hand rubbing over the base. He gave a soft hiss, biting his lip as he tugged on the heated rod, tugging back his foreskin a bit. A bead of precum bubbled on his tip, the Merc groaning softly. 

 

The image on the flat screen switched to a scene where he knotted the smaller hero, the actor moaning falsely but it only helped to fuel his imagination. The boxes cooed their agreement, Wade too far gone to realize he was hearing a breathing pattern that wasn't his own. 

 

His body reacted too late, thick webs binding him to the couch, gun held uselessly at his side. He grunted, trying to get free as a familiar voice purred in his ear, distorted and slightly more feminine than he was used to. 

 

“Mmm, Wade you naughty boy, looks like you've been caught red handed~”

 

“Spidey? What's going on?! Why are you here?” 

 

A pink gloved hand stroked over his muscular chest, the Merc craning his neck to look at the hero. His eyes widened as Spider-Man stepped around the couch to finally face him, jaw dropping. 

 

The Omega looked… very different. His suit was bright pink, showing much more skin than ever before. Thigh high heels framed plump thighs, leading his eyes up to the tiny pink thong Peter wore. 'So he's a C-Omega…’ He thought, licking his lips at the plush looking mounds hidden under the pink fabric. His eyes swept upwards, the top covering his chest and up, the gloves covering his hands. His mask had been fixed to leave his mouth open, plush lips quirked in an amused smile. Long, fluffy brown hair cascaded down his back.

 

Wade also noticed that Peter’s body had changed as well, the swimmers body now a lithe, feminine figure. Wide hips, juicy thighs, slender core and DAT  **ASS** , HOO BOY! Wade felt his brain short circuit just a bit, his cock squirting out a thick glob of precum. He could feel his fangs throb, wings twitching from the confines of his back, wanting to burst free to present to the sultry Omega looking down at him. 

 

Peter smiled, long tongue licking over his lips before Wade realized something. “Spidey… babe. What's with the get up? Can't say I don't love it because  _ fuck, I just want to bend you over right here and knot you till you're full _ but something is weird. Like Micheal Jackson in an orphanage weird. And that voice..!” 

 

Webbing closed over his mouth, the hero rubbing a gloved hand over his thighs. “Don't you like it, Wade? He said you would, that you'd give me you knot~ I need it Wade, please…” He moaned, slick beginning to drip down his thighs. Wade's eyes narrowed, the smell of a very fertile Omega in heat filling the room. Peter's wings were fluttering against his back excitedly, his fingers entering his mouth as he panted. Something was very wrong, Peter had never shown Wade his wings and now he could see why. The feathers were clear, pearl like. His wings were small and underformed from being bound to his back for so long. The feathers were damaged and clumped together, Wade desperately wanting to groom the smaller boy. To him they looked  _ beautiful. _

 

The boxes yelled, pulling him from his thoughts as Peter straddled his lap, rubbing against him in wanton need. His fangs dig into the supple flesh of his lip as Wade's thick shaft rubbed against his lips. Wade felt his mind beginning to shut down, but he had to fight his instincts. He didn't want it this way, Peter being controlled by something he had never seen and in heat. He wanted Peter to be willing, to want him himself. Working his hand behind him, Wade felt around for his cellphone, grabbing it as he began to give muffled grunts.

 

Peter looked down at him, looking into his eyes before unwebbing his mouth. Wade coughed a bit, grinning at him. “Spidey-babe, you're driving me nuts here. Look, Alpha wants to fuck you really,  _ really _ badly but I can't do it all tied up like this, Baby Boy. Don't you want me to claim you while I stuff you with my knot? Just let me go and we can do the nasty someplace much nicer.” He was talking loudly, Fury listening closely on the other line. “Your not acting like yourself today, Peter. Let Alpha up and I'll give you what you want, okay?” 

 

Peter whined, looking down at him. He seemed conflicted before pulling the web off. In an instant, Wade had the boy pinned, using a piece of fabric from his floor to tie him up. Peter gave an outraged cry, trying to use his super strength to get free. “Fury, hurry the fuck up and get over here! I can't hold him for long!” Wade grunted, cursing. “Ow, you bit me, you kinky little shit!” Peter tried to get up, wings flapping in terror as he tried to work his way free. 

 

“We're on the way, Deadpool. Just a few minutes.” Fury said, hanging up. The last thing Wade saw that night was a furious Spider-Man being drug from his apartment as he pulled on some clothes. “Wade! You were s-supposed to be my Alpha! WADE!” Deadpool tried to block out the hurt in his voice, sighing as Fury clapped him on his back between his wings. “We'll figure out what's going on. I promise.”

 

“You better. I want my Baby Boy back.”


	2. The Past is Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes and remembers how this all happened.

Peter woke slowly, eyes adjusting to the darkness around him. He was groggy, moving to stretch before realizing he was bound. Hands behind his back, heavy shackles around his ankles and neck. He struggled onto his side, using his knees to sit himself up. He wondered which villain had kidnapped him now, thinking back to the night before.

He had just came in from patrolling, sighing as he began to remove his suit, undoing the heavy leather bindings around his chest that kept his wings down. He stretched the cramped appendages, sighing as he ran a hand through his primaries, attempting to straighten the glass like feathers. He sat down, rubbing his face as he thought back to his morning, smiling to himself as he remembered Wade's presentation for the day. The larger male had flown up to the top of the building, black and red raptor wings flapping effortlessly as he did a super hero pose before landing. He stared at Peter before squealing, clapping like an excited five year old before running up to the smaller hero, grin obvious behind his mask.

“That was awesome! Did I look cool? Like Superman! Wait, wrong universe. But I was cool!” Peter laughed softly, the breathy sound making Wade's heart stutter. “I supposed you did. Did you bring breakfast?” Wade stood tall again, grinning smugly as his wings flared, presenting to the Omega as he pulled three hefty Taco Bell bags from his side. “Of course I did baby boy! I wouldn't be able to look at myself if I failed to feed the person with that perfect of an ass. Eat up Spidey!” Peter snorted and ignored the heavy sense to return the presentation, pulling up his mask as he snagged a quesadilla. “Of course, the big, strong alpha has once again fed the helpless Omega Spider-Man. What would he ever do without the amazing Deadpool and his delicious, greasy Taco Bell, oh my god this is amazing Wade.” He shoved another slice into his mouth, groaning happily as a shudder of pleasure ran down his back at the taste. Wade watched him, something in his chest swelling as he watched the small Omega enjoying the food. The alpha in him was practically purring as the thought of his offer pleasing the spider, considering the boy are like a full football team.

They finished breakfast, parting ways as Peter headed for Avengers tower and Wade flew off, saying something about a dance battle with cancer patients. After a boring meeting with Fury, Peter hung around the break room, chowing down on a protein bar. He hummed to himself before looking up only to find Black Widow staring at him in his face. If anyone asked him later, he would deny that his scream was super girly. Natasha glared at him lightly, Peter clearing his throat and grinning sheepishly at her. “Ah, y-yes?” The elder spider sat by him, fiddling with her cuffs before looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

“So, Deadpool presented to you again?” He sputtering, glad to be wearing his mask to cover his obviously burning face. “W-what? I don’t… n-no, I…!” “Calm down. It's not hard to miss. He's got the biggest wings besides Cap and Thor. We keep an eye on you two.” He hung his head, sighing heavily. “Yeah… I mean, I don't know what to do, I like Wade but…” She tilted her head, looking at him fully. “But what? You want to be with him, why not present back? He knows your name and face already. Yes, I saw that.” He pouted, Nat chuckling at the childish motion. The alpha female had quickly taken Peter under her wing, almost like a mother, which should have been against her nature but Nat was not a normal person.

Spreading her black falcon wings, she brushed the red tips down his back, Peter jerking away. His breath grew labored, Nat looking worried. “Peter? What's wrong?” “I-I need to go!” He ran off, yanking his mask down and leaping out the large window. He finally made it home late that night, body tired and shaking as he collapsed into his couch. He had fought as much crime as he could after leaving the tower, trying to take his mind off painful memories. He felt a slight pressure at the back of his head, spider sense nagging him. He sat up slowly, looking around his apartment before moving to the window, peeking out.

He wasn't ready for the pink slime that latched onto his face, Peter gasping and clawing at it as he stumbled back into the room and fell back onto the couch. He felt his mouth forced open, head going light as the slime forced its way down his throat. _“Must… breed… Pretty Omega, must find strong alpha.. Lust.. LustLustLust!”_ The slime chirped into his ear, covering his limp form. 'A.. symbiote?’ Peter wondered, a full heat beginning to fill his body as he felt his body begin to change. His hand twitched, reaching for his abandoned cell phone. 'Must… call Wade… Wade is strong enough… strong alpha… love Wade, must breed with strong alpha..’ His mind warped, his head itching before long, curly copper brown hair fell into his face. The Lust changed his body, Peter blacking out as it finally took over his brain. That was the last he remembered.

Peter blinked out of his memories as lights filled the room he was contained in, Peter noticing the bars circling him before a door opened, Nat walking towards him. “Natasha? What happened? Why am I here?” He squeaked out, face twisting at how high his voice was now. “Hey Peter. We managed to get that thing off of you but we couldn't fix… what it did to your body. We managed to get you thanks to Deadpool. You attacked him in his home.” She sat by the bars, looking at him before her eyes went to his wings. He felt exposed, only covered in his tattered suit. “I… is Wade OK? Did I hurt him?” She shook her head, reaching in to play with his longer hair. “He's fine. But are you OK?” She asked quietly, her real question hanging between them.

_**“What happened to your wings?”** _

He looked away, swallowing heavily before the door opened again, his heart stuttering as Wade walked in. There was a lot of talking to be done.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this took all day cause I was sleeping sob. Poor Peter, all your secrets coming out. Momma Nat is becoming a nice character to me. And here comes WADEEEEE 
> 
> Next chapter, we'll see some nice fluffy with Peter and Wade and introduce more of the avengers.


	3. In which the Alpha gets the Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is released and Wade makes a tough decision.

Wade plopped down next to Natasha, the woman scooting a bit to give him some room. 

 

He was wearing his hoodie and jeans, no mask. Seems like he had been in a rush to get to Peter. 

 

The boy swallowed, looking between them before he sighed. 

 

“It… it happened in highschool, just after I had gotten my powers… Before that, my wings were brown and gold, that of a smaller peregrine falcon. I was so proud of them, I loved flying in the open fields and playing with my uncle while he showed me cool flying tricks. But when the spider bit me, they changed. I think the mutation spread to my wings as well. When I woke up, they were like… glass and spiderwebs. I hid them. Bound them to my back. And because I couldn't fly, couldn't… I couldn't get to uncle Ben in time. I let my anger get the better of me and thought I could pick who to save. But I couldn't. And he died because of me…” 

 

Fat tears filled down his face, Peter curling in on himself. 

 

He began to sob as thick arms reached into his cage, pulling him closer to the Merc. 

 

Nat gently took his hand, her thumb running comforting circles over the top. 

 

“Peter, that wasn't your fault… You were young and hurting. And those men chose to go after your uncle. You didn't lead them to him. He would be proud if the man you are today.” 

 

He gave a weak gasp, the sound squeaky and heart broken. 

 

Wade held the 19 year old as close as he could, fingers threading through the long brown hair, letting him fall asleep in his arms.

 

Nat waited till he had fallen in deep enough of a sleep before slipping her hand free, heading out of the room and towards Fury’s office. 

 

The director looked up as she knocked, pressing the button to open his doors.

 

“Can I help you Agent Romanoff?” He sat back, black and grey wings pinned to his back. 

 

“Yes. I request that Parker be let out. He's no longer a threat and he needs to rest, sir.” She stood at attention, back ramrod straight.

 

The older alpha regarded her, hands crossed over his mouth before he nodded. 

 

“Fine. But he is to remain under surveillance to make sure that thing didn't do any lasting damage to him or his mind.” She nodded, turning and leaving. 

 

By the time she made it back, Steve, Clint, Bruce, Tony and Loki had arrived, the prince using his magic to free Peter. 

 

“Glad Fury just approved his release.” She smiled, Wade standing with the boy in his arms. 

 

Loki smirked, flicking back his hair, the front braided back in intricate patterns before falling into raven curls down his back.  

 

He had decided to let it grow out since Steve had told him he liked long hair on his lovers. 

 

Unfortunately the Captain was blind to the gods advances. “I see. Well I couldn't leave another Omega in captivity, not when he's in such distress.” 

 

The alphas were already crowding around Peter, touching his arms and head to make sure he was ok and felt comforted. 

 

Bruce and Clint were by Nat and Loki, Bruce sighing. “They need to get him into a room before his pheromones attract all the alphas in this place. Whatever that thing did, it ramped up his scent by a lot.” 

 

Loki frowned, humming as he waved a hand, Wade and Peter disappearing just as a few alphas turned the corner, sniffing the air. 

 

Wade blinked, looking around before relaxing. They were at Avengers tower now, the little Omega curling into his chest more in his sleep. 

 

The smooth voice of Jarvis filled his ears, Wade grinning. 

 

“Hello again, Sir. Would you like me to direct you to young Parker's floor?” 

 

“That would be great Jarvis, by the way how did your date with Siri go?” 

 

He could practically hear the computer sigh, stepping into the elevator that sat open, waiting for him. 

 

“I'm afraid that miss Siri and I did not connect as you had hoped. She lacks the ability to feel for me.” 

 

Wade awwed, looking sincerely apologetic. “Well there's better luck next time Jarvis. Don't give up buddy!” 

 

Wade stepped out of the elevator, his head swimming. He was a bit confused as to why before realizing the cause was Peter, the small Omega whining in his sleep. 

 

Slick was dripping onto the floor, Wade groaning as his cock throbbed, Wade rushing him into his floor and placing him on his bed. 

 

He paced the floor, talking to himself and the boxes as his wings flared, the black tips brushing the ceiling as he tried to keep his mind in tact… what little tact he could. 

 

He heard Peter groan, Wade biting his hand before rushing out, closing the door. 

 

“God damnit, pretty omegas and their heats!” He cursed, panting as he ran down to the elevator, slamming the button for the garage. 

 

But before it could close, he heard Peter whine loudly, his body twitching before he sighed and stopped the door from closing. 

 

Stepping out, he headed back to the room, Peter writhing in the bed, his suit discarded as he tried to work his fingers deeper into his dripping insides. 

 

“W-Wade! I need y-your help!” He keened, slick practically flowing from his pussy, wings drooping low on the bed. 

 

Wade growled, gripping his head before looking at him, fangs growing longer. 

 

“Peter, I need you to tell me that  _ you  _ want this. I can't do this because of your heat.” He pleaded, blue eyes shining with want and confliction. 

 

Peter stared before smiling softly, looking more like himself than before. 

 

“I… I don't want anyone but you, Wade. I was afraid to say it but I love you and I know you won't hurt me. Please? Help me with my heat?” He blushed, covering himself shyly. 

 

Wade tackled the boy, Peter giggling as he pulled him into a deep kiss. 

  
“Always baby boy~”


End file.
